Chapter 2: The Island Guardian
(Cut to Station Square at night. Chapter 2: The Island Guardian appears on the screen) (We see Amy, Knuckles, Khan, and Espio are on top of one of the rooftops of one of the buildings in Station Square. But this Station Square is full of the Regime banners on all of the buildings) Amy: At times like this, I'm glad I don't feel nauseous. No offense, Khan. Khan: None taken. (looks around) Though given the situation we're in now, I just might be. Knuckles:(looks around) Station Square. Sort of. Espio: Let's try to focus. We know that we were somehow transported. That leaves us with two options. Either this is a different dimension or an alternate future where the bomb detonated. Amy: Like the Moebius incident, right? I remember that Anti-Amy try to squash us into pancakes. Khan: We need to determine which. Soon. If Scourge's chaos bomb detonated, we have to get back. Knuckles: We're going to need answers before we become reckless. Espio: The Freedom HQ should have picked up any anomalies, right? Amy: I can't make contact with the HQ. It might not exist here. Khan: The Dragon Kingdom archives. If this is an altered timeline, we might find a record of the triggering event there. Espio: Assuming if there's a Dragon Kingdom. Amy: It's worth investigating a big mission. Espio and I will check things here. (Suddenly Tikal appears in front of the four heroes) Tikal(Insurgency): Knuckles. I see that you're back. Knuckles: Tikal, do you know where I can find any clues? Tikal(Insurgency): There's a connection at the City Hall. Knuckles: At least That hasn't change. (To Amy and Espio) Stay Low. I'll be back ASAP. (At Station Square, City Hall) (Knuckles and Insurgency Tikal are walking around the City Hall while Tikal helps him with directions) Knuckles:(hears screaming) Tikal? what's that sound? Tikal(Insurgency):(points at the door) It's coming from there. (Knuckles gets closer to the door and hears screaming) Bunnie(Regime): You're tough, huh? Fang(Insurgency):(Weakly) I'm....not scared of you... Julie-Su(Regime): Yes you are. I can see it in your eyes. Knuckles:(confused) Julie-Su? Bunnie? Fang?....Tikal, what happen? Tikal: They captured him during the Regime... Knuckles: Okay....I'm going in. (When Knuckles opened the door, he gasped softly. He sees Regime Bunnie and Regime Julie-Su torturing Insurgency Fang) Julie-Su(Regime): This is your last chance to accept the High Councilor's amnesty, Fang... Fang(Insurgency):(weakly scoffs) Get re-educated in your boot camp? Become a lapdog? Like you two? (Julie-Su didn't respond as she continued torturing him with her electric spell) Bunnie(Regime): The boss is bein' generous. Ah, wouldn't be. Most of the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix died in New Mobotropolis five years ago. Fang(Insurgency): I have nothing to do with it! Bunnie(Regime):(scowls) Doesn't matter. You're still on the wrong side of the law. (Fang turned to Julie-Su with a growl) Fang(Insurgency):(weakly) Tell this....to your leader...(spits on her) (Julie-Su simply zapped Fang, who cried in pain. Julie-Su keeps increasing his torture, using her powers) (Knuckles decided he'd seen enough and quickly threw a punch at his girlfriend (though he didn't want to admit it), releasing Fang from torture) Knuckles:(frowns) Is this how things work here? Bunnie(Regime): So you're red again? Julie-Su(Regime):(sensing something is wrong) Hold on, Buns. Something's not right...He's Knuckles..but still... Knuckles: I don't know if you're the real Julie-Su or not, but you'd have to stand down if you know what's good for you! Bunnie(Regime): Yep. He's not our Knuckles. Julie-Su(Regime):(Smirks) Still, can you feel the pain he's had for the last five years? I don't. (Julie-Su waved her hands with electricity as Knuckles found himself restrained by magical crimson bands. He groaned as he struggled to break free) Knuckles:(talks to himself) She knows how to use magic too? Bunnie(Regime): After we're done with Fang, how 'bout the three of us have a Lil' chat with the High Councilor? Knuckles:(groans) Not… gonna… happen (with all his might, he broke free of Julie-Su's restraints, knocking the two back, But Julie-Sue gets back up) Julie-Su(Regime): Enough!! Whoever you are... You're under arrest! (Stage 1:Knuckles the Echidna vs. Julie-Su(Regime)! Begin!) (Having no choice, Knuckles is forced to fight his "girlfriend" but eventually defeats her) Knuckles: Sorry, Julie-Su. (Seeing the Bunnie is getting up he confronts her) Knuckles:(looks at Julie-Su) Guess I won't be getting any more lip from my girl. (looks back at Bunnie) Now, who's this High Councilor? The one who's turned you into a second-rate thug? Bunnie(Regime):(gritting her teeth) Ah'll show YOU second-rate... Knuckles: Talk! Buns! Now! Bunnie(Regime): Ok. Let's talk about the mess o' trouble you're in… (Bunnie shoots Knuckles in the gut with her arm cannon, sending him back a few feet) Bunnie(Regime): And how Ah'm gonna knock your head sideways. (Stage 2:Knuckles the Echidna vs. Bunnie Rabbot(Regime)! Begin!) (Regime Bunnie keeps shooting lasers at Knuckles, but Knuckles deflects them with his fists and gives Bunnie a knuckle-sandwich) Knuckles: Head's still on straight. Fang(Insurgency): (weakly) Scumbag... You should have killed me. (Knuckles and Insurgency Tikal tries to pick Fang up, but he pushes them away) Fang(Insurgency): Get off me! Knuckles: Look! I'm not with them Fang(Insurgency): Whoever you are... They know you now... They've got your scent. They'll catch you, and you have the stones to refuse their amnesty? Knuckles: Who are those two working for? Fang(Insurgency): Who's the Big Blue who keeps soldiers like those two in line? Tikal(Insurgency): Thank you, Knuckles. Knuckles: You're wel-(gets a call from Amy) Amy: Knuckles! Are you there? Knuckles! Knuckles: Amy? Amy: You better head back here. Dr. Finitevus' here. Knuckles: Finitevus?! Amy: He's attacking innocents who are-(ends call) Knuckles: Got it! Tikal, Fang, We're going to have a little trip-(Knuckles turns around, seeing that both Fang and Tikal were gone. Knuckles almost considered going after Fang, but if Finitevus was here, he needed to help his friends) (Back at Station Square, Street near the Train Station) (A cutaway scene changes back to Station Square, where Amy attacks Regime Finitevus but is caught by his psychokinesis . Espio tries to throw his shuriken stars at him, but Regime Finitevus pushes him into the wall, using his psychokinesis. He releases Amy and decides to go after Espio, about to unleash a powerful chaos torrent at him) Dr. Finitevus(Regime): (laughs) I'll be happy to see Espio the Chameleon die again. (He sends a Chaos Torrent at Espio, but Knuckles manages to arrive in time by intercepting it by smashing it away with his right fist before looking at Regime Finitevus) Dr. Finitevus(Regime): Amy Rose, Espio the Chameleon, and now Knuckles the Echidna. Tonight just keeps getting better. (Finitevus shoots another Chaos Torrent but Knuckles deflects it with his fist) Dr. Finitevus(Regime): You amuse me, Knuckles. (Finitevus then sends multiple Chaos Torrents at him, but Knuckles blocks them. They then Clashed at each other, with Knuckles winning, punching the doctor echidna in the gut. Finally, Finitevus sends a powerful chaos spear but Knuckles grabs it) Knuckles: Eat this, Finitevus! (Knuckles uses his move: "Meteors Crash" and sends them at Finitevus. Despite that, Finitevus uses a Warp Ring to face off Knuckles) Knuckles: Leading and oppressing the Dark Legion wasn't enough, Finitevus? Dr. Finitevus(Regime): The One-Mobius Government is similar to my Dark Legion. An alliance was logical. So for now, I tolerate my people. Even Knuckles the Echidna. Knuckles: My counterpart has joined your side. Dr. Finitevus(Regime): As do all who wish to live... (Stage 3: Knuckles the Echidna vs. Dr. Finitevus(Regime)! Begin!) (Knuckles was shocked that his counterpart became "friends" with the mad doctor echidna. While Knuckles was fighting Finitevus, he didn't know that Finitevus called for help after Knuckles defeated him) Knuckles: I'm resisting arrest... Again. (Knuckles goes to Amy to check on her) Knuckles: Amy, are you okay? Amy:(looks behind him) Knuckles? (Knuckles looks at Amy's direction, seeing Enerjak's appearance) Knuckles: Enerjak?! You don't belong here! (Enerjak then takes off his mask, showing that he's Knuckles' counterpat, but as Enerjak) Enerjak(Regime): Did someone call me? Knuckles:(enraged): YOU'RE ENERJAK?! Enerjak(Regime): Finitevus was right. Being a Chaos demigod is a much more better way of living, as opposed to being an simple red Echidna. Knuckles: So You ditched your responsibilities as a Guardian and wore a mask. The persona of cowardice. (Knuckles flung a series of fists at his alternate self, but Enerjak was able to block them all and shove him away) Enerjak(Regime):(putting his mask back on) I'm still about order. Like the Guardians. (While Amy moves out of the way to help Espio, Enerjak noticed this and managed to attack her with a wave of Chaos Energy, breaking his showdown with his duplicate for a while. Knuckles punched his alternate self in the face, backing him down) Knuckles: I'm sure the Guardians will be proud of you to see you wearing the clothes of their worst enemy. Enerjak(Regime): Sanctimony's easy if you know what— Knuckles: Save it! Time to knock some sense into me! (Stage 4: Knuckles the Echidna vs. Enerjak(Regime)! Begin!) (Knowing that Enerjak was powerful in his world, Knuckles thought he had to become Hyper Knuckles to take his counterpart down, but eventually and suprisingly, he defeats him) Knuckles: Well, that was surreal. I didn't even transform into Hyper Knuckles for this fight. Amy: This is getting strange... Espio: I agree.(to Knuckles) You did became the Chaos demigod before. Knuckles: Yeah. All this Chaos is getting tough on the eyes, even for me. (The group hears sirens) Espio: We need to move. (The three then flees into a nearby alleyway) Amy: On the run from the cops... This reminds me when Shadow was pretending to be my Sonic and made us the "bad guys". Speaking of which, should there be any good guys around here? Knuckles: Tikal was one of them. (Fortunately for them,they subsequently meet with Insurgency Shadow) Espio: Hopefully he's one of them too. (Back at Mobuis Prime, Sonic and Sally were entering the Freedom Fighter HQ's computer room where Tails, Rotor, Bunnie, and Nicole were working to find their misplaced friends. Sonic: Hey, guys. Everyone's back in their cells. Sally: Still got nothing, Tails? Tails: The energy signature from King Frederick Airfield doesn't match anything from our database. Nicole: Why don't I just vibrate at the same frequency as the energy signature and follow them? Sonic: Yeah. Why can't she do that? Tails: Because we don't know if they went somewhere dangerous-- Rotor: Or if they went anywhere at all. Tails' right. It's too risky. Sonic: If only I was fast enough to catch them in the first place... Bunnie: It's okay, Sugar-Hog. Sally: Bunnie's right, Sonic. They're our friends. We'll find them. We have to. Category:Sonic Injustice: Gods Among Mobians